Turbine engines, such as gas turbine engines, may be used in a variety of applications, such as driving an electric generator in a power generating plant or propelling a ship or an aircraft. Firing temperatures of modern gas turbine engines continue to increase in response to the demand for higher combustion efficiency.
It may be desirable to use circuitry, such as may be used in a wireless telemetry system, to monitor operational parameters of the engine. For example, to monitor operating temperatures of components of the turbine, such as a turbine blade, or to monitor operational stresses placed upon such components during operation of the engine. Aspects of the present invention offer improvements in connection with such a circuitry.